


The Sun and the Moon (predictable, I know)

by sugar_sxullzXX



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:37:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6754069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugar_sxullzXX/pseuds/sugar_sxullzXX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico<br/><3<br/>Will<br/>High school AU where basically everyone is gay. Nico may be kind of out of character. Deal with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if it sucks, please don't track me down and murder me. It is currently 2 am and I've had 2-5 too many red-bulls so.............................. yeah.

Nico~

"BEEEEEEEEEP... BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP... BEEEEE-" Nico smashed his alarm clock as he heard that loud, horrible sound nearly rupture his eardrums. He groaned loudly as he slowly lifted himself out of his bed, only to flop down on the ground the second he stood, a horrible ringing sound in his ears.

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuugh..." he whispered softly, so he wouldn't wake his father. Nico slowly stood back up, using his bed and floor for support, and holding his pounding head. Today would be the fourth day in a row he hasn't eaten. That would do it for ya. He slowly (everything was so slow) walked over to his dresser. He decided to wear black skinny jeans, a maroon t-shirt, a thin black hoodie, and heavily applied black eyeliner. Nico thought it would distract from the fact that he also got a good hour of sleep this whole week. Fun times. 

~This is your first day back at high school,~ his brain reminded him. Nico stared at himself in the mirror, thinking. Okay, he would be the shy, nerdy, emo kid in the back corner. No one would care about him, but a few kids would bully him. That was okay, it only motivated him further to be perfect. He would fake a smile if someone suddenly cared about him (he snorted a little at the thought).

"You can do this, Nico!" he whispered to his reflection. A heavy sigh escaped his lips as he made his way past the kitchen and out the door, nothing with him but the sketchbook in his hands. It was only the first day, how bad could it be?

Will~  
"Oh wiiiiiiiiiillllll!" He heard his mom yell from the kitchen. Will smiled as he got up and ran to the kitchen to see what his mom made for breakfast. She was a vegan chef/nurse, but always found time to make good grub. She had made him a HUGE fruit salad for breakfast, and a magical surprise for lunch.

"Thanks mom," he said as he scarfed down the food, and sprinted back to his room to get ready. He ran a hand through his golden curls and closed his eyes as he reached into his large pile of clean clothes. "SCORE!" he yelled as he pulled a pair of semi-skinny blue jeans and a bright yellow, fuzzy sweater with a black smiley face on it. He changed into his clothes and ran out the door, kissing his mother on the cheek and grabbing his bag & lunch on the way out.

"BYYYYE," Will yelled  
"Se ya after school, kid!" his mom yelled back.

Will ran a couple blocks and started walking at a normal pace towards his new school. On his way he spotted a short (about 5'3) um, individual with dark hair on the other side of the road. Will wasn't completely positive he knew this individuals gender, so he decided to get closer to get a better look. 'cause he's smart like that. He crossed the street and sped up his pace, luckily the persons music was blasting through their earbuds so loud that Will could hear it from 6 feet away. That couldn't be healthy. Will was now looking for details from behind.

Wills Notes (WN): -individual is skinny -individual walks slowly & unsteadily -individual has good taste in music (MCR) -individual looks sad & tired, even from behind

"Are you stalking me?"  
Wills Notes 2.0: -individual is male -he has a pretty cute voice, not gonna lie, with a little hint of an Italian accent, it had just a touch of- Wills thoughts were cut off by the guy talking.  
"Are you here to beat me up? Did Octavian send you? Are you new? Do I ask too many questions? Yeah, I probably do. Sorry." The boy said. Will just stared, dumbfounded by the boys eyes. They were jet black, but if you looked long enough, you could see little undertones of blue and a bit of gold. Will shook his head.

"oh, sorry!" he said, getting lost in the boys eyes again, "It's just,.. your eyes" Will murmured.  
Wills Notes 3.0: -the boy is wearing a lot of eyeliner, and its smexy as hell -he also looks like he hasn't slept in days -he has this cute dusting of freckles across his nose and it's like SUPER adorable and Will thinks the boy is like, really cute -the boy is probably a bit creeped out -he has like kind of emoish black hair that kind of just fell into his SUPER pretty eyes

Will quickly tucked that hair behind the boys ear without thinking.

"Uh, sorry again!" Will kind of yelled. "It's just, your hair got in your face, and I really didn't appreciate it, so I moved it and that might have been kind of creep-" Will cut himself off and held out a hand.

"Will Solace." The boy took it and said quietly, "Nico di Angelo." And Will had never herd a more perfect name in his life.

Nico~ (back in time, Nico just left his house and Will is approaching)

Nico walked down the street slowly, listening to "Mama" by MCR, and out of the corner of his eye he saw a blonde guy following him. He decided to act normal in case the guy had just been walking in the same direction as him. But the boy just got closer. Nico decided to call the boy Bob.

"Are you stalking me?" Nico asked, as the song ended, the boy just seemed lost in thought.

"Are you here to beat me up? Did Octavian send you? Are you new? Do I ask too many questions? Yeah, I probably do. Sorry." Nico said, all in one breath. The boy, 'Bob' looked up, directly into his eyes. 'Bob' had beautiful, sky blue eyes, with hints of a much lighter blue at the bottom, and a much darker blue on top. ~Wow,~ Nico thought.

"oh, sorry!" 'Bob' said, "It's just,.. your eyes," He said, staring Nico in the eyes again. Nico didn't mind. ~He's so handsome!~ Nico's brain thought. Nico quickly banished that thought. A stray strand of hair fell into Nico's eyes, and the boy suddenly looked a little irritated. Nico almost freaked out, but the boy only tucked the hair behind his ear, causing Nico to blush a violent red. The boy was too busy apologizing to notice.

"Uh, sorry again!" the boy sort of yelled. "It's just, your hair got in your face, and I really didn't appreciate it, so I moved it and that might have been kind of creep-" he cut himself off and held out a hand.

"Will Solace." Nico took his hand and said quietly, "Nico di Angelo."


	2. The first day part one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW I was crying by the time I finished writing this, you'll see why at the end. SORRY FOR UPDATING SO LATE!!!! I had crap to deal with. if there's a random ~ it means someone's being like affectionate and happy and stuff, I don't even know why. It's just a thing I do. OKAY BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nico~

The walk to school was short and quiet. Sure, Will tried to start up a conversation once or twice, but Nico wasn't a very talkative person. When they got to school Nico pulled up his hood and turned to will.

"So um, are ya new here? I could show you around... if you want" Nico mumbled the last part. Will smiled and looked into Nico's eyes again. he does that a lot, Nico noticed. Will nodded and smiled. "Okay then, let me see your schedule," Nico said, holding out his hand. Will blinked twice before shaking his head and getting out his schedule.

"Here," Will said, holding it out to him. Nico looked over it, noting that they had art, music, math, and science together. Cool. 

"Okay, so you're going to have to go to the office to get your PE clothes. The school picks them out for you, and they gave me one that was meant for a curvy chick. It had hot pink shorts and an EXTREMELY well fitting black shirt. They wouldn't even let me switch it," Nico said, kind of embarrassed. Will only smiled and blushed, for some reason.

Will~  
He's adorable. Nico di Angelo is actually the single most adorable person to ever live. They were walking to school together and all Will could think about was the boy walking next to him. Will tried to strike up a conversation once or twice, but his mind was always somewhere else, Nico's lovely face to be exact. Nico was so beautiful~. "So um, are ya new here? I could show you around... if you want" Nico trailed off at the end. He's perfect. Will found himself staring into Nico's eyes again and he knew it was creepy, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He nodded to make sure Nico could tell he was still alive.

"Okay then, let me see your schedule," Nico said, holding out his hand expectantly. Will blinked twice before shaking the thoughts of the starved boy before him, getting his schedule out quickly. He mumbled a quick 'here' as he handed it to Nico. "Okay, so you're going to have to go to the office to get your PE clothes. The school picks them out for you, and they gave me one that was meant for a curvy chick. It had hot pink shorts and an EXTREMELY well fitting black shirt. They wouldn't even let me switch it," Nico said looking slightly embarrassed. Will smiled, blushing at the thought of Nico wearing his PE clothes as they walked to the office~.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QOTD (question of the day) what are your trigger words? You don't have to answer if you don't want. Ranting is both encouraged and appreciated.  
> TW #TRIGGERING (trigger warning)  
> My trigger words:  
> • Cut  
> • Slice  
> • Slash  
> • Eat  
> • Darlin'  
> • Lovely  
> • Beautiful  
> • Why  
> • Leave  
> • Go  
> • Alone  
> • Starve  
> • Perfect  
> • Left behind  
> • Safe  
> • Save me  
> • Are you OK?  
> I tried to use them in the story so it has more meaning. I don't even know why I'm sharing this with you... But, as always, thanks for reading. I'm sure I would love you if I knew you :).
> 
> Sorry it's so short, there should be a part 2 to this chapter soon :).


	3. the cuteish and sadish part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm feeling kind of better than I was last time! But, this is gonna be sad because I feel like it. TRIGGER WARNING: self harm, a couple sware words and all around not so happy vibes. The POV's switch a lot but without further interruptions, Let's get started :) ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're not a writer then you probably won't understand this but It's really hard for me to stare at that empty page and feel motivated to write. I kind of just stare for an hour and usually close the page because of how sad I get staring at that blank page. SONGS I LISTENED TO WHILE WRITING THIS: breathe me - Sia, therapy - All Time Low, when she cries - I forgot, stolen innocence - Courtney Parker, Little Lion Man - Mumford & Sons, I Will Wait - Mumford & Sons, little do you know - Alex & Sierra. I like salad.

Will~

Will was cunfuzzled. Yes, you read that right, cunfuzzled. It's a fancy word that he just made up to describe how he felt. Now, Will has good reason to feel this way, as Nico had had a very sudden, very drastic mood change. One moment Nico had been blushing and looking super adorable, but next comes the cunfuzzling part. Nico got angry. Not just the 'omg I just saw some kid throw trash in the recycling bin' angry, oh no, this was the 'OMG I'M GONNA RIP YOUR HEAD OFF IF YOU GET NEAR ME' angry, and Will had no idea why. Nico was currently storming off, making sure to push Will aside as he left to Hades knows where. Yes, Will was certainly cunfuzzled.

 

Nico~

Nico was feeling hebetudinous. No, he didn't just make that word up, it's real. Look it up. It's pronounced heh-beh-two-dih-nus, and it basically means stupid. Why, you might ask, is Nico di freaking Angelo feeling hebetudinous? Because he had almost started to get close to that Will kid, and after just an hour! It didn't help that Will was looking after him like he was a lost puppy and Nico had just kicked him. Even without looking at him Nico could tell he was making that face. So he pushed Will away, literally, and ran away as fast as he could. He didn't want his tears to fall, so they didn't.

Instead Nico looked up at the harsh fluorescent lights above him and refused to blink. He ran through the halls, pushing people out of the way lightly as he sprinted into a bathroom stall and locked the door. Once Nico checked to make sure nobody else was in the bathroom with him, he finally let the tears stream down his face. He bit his forearm as hard as he could to make sure no sobs or screams could be heard. He bit so hard that blood started gushing out of his veins. He only bit harder. 

Now this wasn't something that happened often, at least, not at school. Nico would usually wait 'till he was in the safety of his room before seeking relief in that sweet, sweet pain and that comforting red blood dripping down his arm. But right now he didn't really give a fuck. He sighed as the tears finally stopped and his arm went numb. Nico wiped the tears off and wrapped him arm up with toilet paper, pulling his sleeve over it carefully before finally leaving the stall. All he could think about was Will and how he was probably still looking for the office. Pushing those thoughts aside, he looked into the mirror and started laughing hysterically. He thought he looked ugly as fuck. Nico grabbed his phone and plugged in his skull headphones. He put them over his ears and turned on kids in the dark by all time low, and turned the volume up all the way. 

Nico stopped laughing so he could get a good look at himself. His eyeliner was smudged in some places and completely gone in most. His eyes were slightly red around the edges, his jacket had a large spot of blood on it that seeped onto the maroon shirt under it, his hair looked like shit, and worst of all he looked vulnerable. He never looked vulnerable. Nico redid his eyeliner, brushed out his hair with his fingers, placed his cold hands over his eyes (to get rid of redness), redid his makeshift bandage using paper towels and gauze that he kept in his backpack, and zipped up his jacket. He sighed as the bell rang for first period, slowly walking out of the stall and to his first class. Art, with Will. Of course.

 

Will~ (right after Nico ran off)

Will decided to let Nico be alone for a while and found the office himself. It took him a while, though. As he finally found it, with the help of fellow students and many signs, he was greeted with the heavily contoured faces and bright lipsticks of the office ladies. 

"Hello there child, are you lost?" One of them asked. She was younger than the rest, with a better fashion sense and better makeup. She seemed to only have chap stick and mascara on, with a black braid over her shoulder. She was wearing golden sandals that looked Greek or Roman, blue jeans, and a purple t-shirt with lettering on it that Will couldn't quite read.

"Um not really, I'm new." Will said shyly.

"Name," the girl said.

"Will Solace," Will said. The girl looked him up and down before going into a random drawer and pulling out his file, quickly looking it over. She motioned for him to follow her as she made her way over to two baskets of clothes. One of the baskets had normal P.E. clothes, a gray shirt and navy blue shorts. She stopped in front of the other basket, which was full of bright colors and weirdness. The girl pulled out a rainbow t-shirt with a yellow smiley face where his heart would be, and neon pink shorts. They looked way too tight for life.

"By the way, I'm Reyna and I've only given special P.E. clothes to one other student you know," Reyna said as she handed Will his crap. Will forced a smile as he thought of Nico's description of his P.E. clothes. What a coincidence.

"Um... Thank you," Will said as he speed walked the hell out of there and straight to his next class, not looking where he was going as he slipped into the nearest empty seat. The late bell rung not half a second later and Will decided to actually take time to examine the classroom. At the front of the room there was a short pudgy lady with curly grey hair pulled into a high ponytail. on the board, to her right, it said SHADING in big shaded block letters. And causally sitting to his right, was Nico. Will decided to play it cool and pretend he didn't notice him. That is, until Will got a good look at him. He had headphones on playing music so loud that Will could clearly tell what song he was playing. Dear Porcupine by Melanie Martinez, nice. Apart from that, Nico's eyeliner was thicker than before, especially at the bottom, his eyes were a little red, his arm looked bigger than before, and he had a wet spot in the front of his black jacket. Will was concerned, to say the least.

"What's up babe?" Will asked cautiously, hoping he wouldn't startle his adorable companion. Nico looked up at him and the light made his eyes look like big, warm, dark brown doe eyes. They looked scared, shocked, and sad.

"W-What did you call me?" Nico whispered, a blush dusting his freckled cheeks. Will thought back to what he said and realized he had called Nico 'babe'. He decided to play it off.

"Babe. It's a southern thing," Will said nervously, hoping Nico wouldn't call his bluff. Nico only nodded slowly, giving him a weird look. 

"Okay then."

 

Nico~

 

Damn you Will, why must you be so beautiful and nice and amazing. And to drop the 'babe' bomb along with everything, Nico was finding it hard to stop himself from hugging Will until he couldn't breath. Or maybe kissi- nope, Nico was not about to go down that road. Nico decided that he was happy his song ended right when Will had said that, because it was honestly the highlight of his day.

"Okay then," was Nico's clever response.

"Maybe okay will be our always," Will mumbled under his breath. 

"Jesus fucking christ, Will," Nico said, finally giving in to temptation as he laid his head on Wills shoulder. It was a very warm shoulder. Nico stayed that way the whole period, falling asleep after 10 minutes of the teacher droning out crap Nico already knew. He was awoken by Wills warm hands lightly grabbing his hand and shaking it around to wake him up.

"whuuu?" Nico whispered sleepily, "is this real life?" he asked as he looked up at Will, staring him dead in the eye.

"Yes," Will said, laughing a little.

"Good, because you my friend, are the bomb dot com," Nico said, still not fully awake and even giggling a little. Everyone turned to stare at them in awe of the fact that Nico had laughed. Nico finally gained his senses back.

 

Will~ (Right after Nico had fallen asleep)

Nico was sad, now he's happily sleeping on Will's shoulder. Will was still concerned. He looked at Nico and saw his eyes were closed softly and his lips were lightly parted. Will wanted to kiss those lips so badly but he supposed it would be creepy to kiss someone you just met while they were sleeping. He looked up to the clock to see there were only five minutes left in class, so he decided to Wake Nico up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like rainbows.


	4. Comfort

Will POV~

 

Will didn't know how he should wake Nico up, so he decided to just grab his cold hand and shake it lightly. If you couldn't tell, Will is super smart and creative. Nico slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes while yawning.

"Wuuuh, is this real life?" Nico whispered in his adorable sleepy voice, Staring Will dead in the eye. 

"Yes," Will said with a laugh.

"Good, because you my friend, are the bomb.com," Nico said, obviously still out of it due to the fact that he let out a small giggle. Everyone turned back at them with wide eyes for some reason and Will heard whispers about how 'Nico had never expressed joy before'. Weird. He looked over to Nico to find his face buried in the arm that wasn't currently occupied by Will's hand. Will brushed his thumb over the back of Nico's hand softly, making Nico shiver for some reason. Was he cold?

"What's wrong, Angel-baby?" Will asked worriedly. Nico peeked over his arm, showing only his dark eyes.

"Don't c-call me th-that," Nico said with a blush. Did he have a cold or something?

"Nope, the nickname suits you, Angel-baby. Seriously though, is something wro-" Will was cut off by the obnoxious sound of the bell ringing. Dam, he forgot about the bell. Nico quickly gathered his things and speed-walked out of the room. Will sighed as he quickly stood up to follow his Angel-baby. Will guessed that Nico forgot they had all the same classes together.

"Angel-baby, why leave so soon~" Will said with a wink, leaning his face closer to Nico's.

"Shut up," Nico said, shoving Will's face away. Will pouted and slung his arm over Nico's shoulder, nuzzling his face into Nico's soft hair. How was his hair so soft? It's like a fluffy black cloud that smells like vanilla. (It's a universal rule that Nico smells like vanilla, don't question it.) Nico sighed as he realized he wasn't going to win this and settled for just flipping Will off. They got to P.E. a couple minutes before the bell, conveniently leaving time for Will to find a locker (right next to Nico's, which was kind of strange because every locker was occupied except for the ones near Nico's) and get settled in. He quickly got changed into his strange uniform and looked over an Nico, who was tying up black sneakers. Nico's shirt clung to his torso tightly and Will could make out some abs, but also more than a few ribs. Nico also had on a pair of hot, like HOT pink shorts that stopped a couple inches above his knee. For some reason he still had his jacket on, but Will decided not to question it.

"Dam, Angel-baby, just dam," Will said, looking Nico over. Nico blushed again and Will was starting to get concerned, did Nico really have a fever? Or, was his Angel-baby embarrassed? Nico rolled his eyes and looked Will over.

"Really, you too?" Nico asked with a confused expression. Will looked down and remembered that his clothes were almost the same. He had a tight fitting shirt that showed his abs, yes Will has abs, don't act so surprised. He also had bright shorts that stopped short of the knee. What a coincidence.

"Let's just go get our free education," Will said, pushing Nico out of the locker room, making him giggle softly for the second time. They spent the whole period walking laps and talking about random crap like, how blue the sky was and how annoying the teacher was. When the shower bell rang they both quickly got changed, Nico forcing will to turn around. Will huffed at that and slowly turned around.

 

Nico POV~

 

Nico forced Will to turn around for two reasons. One, because he was really embarrassed and two, because he wanted to creepily stare at Will as he changed. It comforted him, for some strange reason. Will's muscles moved and pulled as Will got changed. Nico eyes were fixed on his lower back until Will finished pulling his sweater over his head and turned around.

"See something ya like, Angel-baby?" Will asked with a slight southern accent. Gods, Nico adored that nickname.

"Sh-Shut up!" Nico said, hitting Will lightly on the shoulder and blushing. Will leaned in close to Nico's face.

"Do you have a fever or something? You keep on blushing," Will said, causing Nico to blush a dark crimson.

"Yeah, like that," Will said, pulling his face away from Nico's. Nico shook his head and rolled his eyes with a soft smile as the bell rang. He grabbed Will's hand lightly and led him to their next class, science. The teacher was nice and pretty, her name was Mrs. Jackson. She explained everything in detail and showed pictures, diagrams, and hands on models to help them understate the topic. She was pretty ace and even gave everyone blue jolly ranchers if they answered a question correctly.

"I like her," Will whispered with a grin. Nico nodded in agreement as she threw a blue jolly rancher at them for 'being cute together', whatever that meant.

"How do we share this?" Will asked. Nico could think of one way, but he knew Will wasn't interested in Nico that way.

"We don't, you can have it," Nico said softly.

"No," Will said simply as he unwrapped the candy and grabbed Nico's hand, placing it on his palm and wrapping Nico's fingers around it, "you have it." Nico swallowed thickly as Will looked him in the eye. Nico popped the candy in his mouth, not thinking about the calories or anything but Will.

"Good job," Will said with a smile. Nico smiled back softly with his eyebrows drawn together. What he did slowly caught up with him, all the calories and sugar! He looked down at his hands as he felt his eyes tear up. Will grabbed his chin and forced Nico to look him in the eye.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Will asked, confused. Nico shook his head and hugged Will just as the bell rang. Will rubbed his back in circles and grabbed the back of Nico's head with his other hand. 

"Do you want to go home?" Will whispered in Nico's ear. Nico nodded and sighed.

"Your place or mine," Will asked softly.

"Yours," Nico answered as Will picked him up bridal style and carried him out of school, none of the teachers stopped them, they just looked at the pair sadly.

"You're warm," Nico whispered, taking in Will's scent and snuggling into his chest. Will chuckled as he carefully opened his front door and carried Nico up to his room, also carefully. He set Nico down on his bed and went downstairs to get Nico some food. He got some vegan pizza that his mom made and a glass of orange juice for Nico, and some pasta for himself.

"Here, got you some grub, Angel-baby," Will said, shoving the food onto Nico's lap. Nico took a deep breath before looking at Will

"M'not hungry," Nico whispered. Will made a face like, really, you expect me to believe that? Will schooched closer to Nico and pulled him onto his lap. He grabbed Nico's plate and took the pizza in his hand. Nico was very scared of what he would do next. Will kissed Nico on the nose, causing Nico to gasp.

"Ha-ha, got ya!" Will murmured as he shoved a little part of the pizza into Nico's mouth. Nico reluctantly took a bite with a blush.

"See that wasn't so hard, was it," Will asked with a smirk. Nico glared at him, but couldn't help but smile. Nico rolled his eyes as Will stared at his pizza, then back at him expectantly. Nico grunted but willingly took another bite. Will broke out in a grin and Nico wasn't sure why, he just shrugged it off, finishing his thin slice of pizza, and Will forcing him to drink his orange juice. When they had both finished their food Nico was still in Will's lap and Will didn't seem to mind. In fact, he turned them over so they were spooning, Wills arms wrapped tightly around Nico. Nico blushed crimson.

"W-Will, what're you doing?" Nico asked nervously.

"Sshhh, Angel-baby, we're taking a nap," Will whispered, his warm breath hitting the cool skin of Nico's neck, causing him to shiver with a blush. Nico sighed contently, forgetting, once again, all the calories he had consumed, only focusing on Will's scent of fresh flowers and sunshine, and the steady beat of his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this didn't disappoint you too much, I tried. I probably wont update this for like 3 years unless someone wants me to... HOPE U LYK, HOUP U LYK VARY MAUCH.


End file.
